Can't Escape From The Demon
by KENzeira
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive tidak dikejar oleh kematian, justru kematian yang ia kejar. Ia tak perlu takut bagaimana ia akan hidup ke depannya, karena kematian dengan setia selalu berada di sampingnya. Selamanya. Drabble. RnR?


**CAN'T ESCAPE FROM THE DEMON**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Story © KENzeira**

**Warning: Yaoi, a bit OOC. Semi-canon. I've warned you.**

**oooOOOooo**

Ciel berlari. Ia panik. Bayangan-bayangan hitam mengerikan terus membuntutinya, hendak mengeluarkan jiwa dari tubuhnya. Ini sama sekali belum usai, ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk mati. Tidak. Tidak. TIDAK!

Ia terbangun dengan napas terengah-engah. Hanya mimpi.

"Apa yang Anda takutkan, _Young Master_?"

Ciel nyaris terperanjat ketika mendengar suara Sebastian yang tiba-tiba terdengar. Ia menelan ludah susah payah. Pelayan setianya masih di sana, di samping tempat tidurnya. Sebastian berdiri seraya memegang lilin-lilin yang belum mati.

"Tidak ada." _Selain kau, tentu saja_. Ciel menambahkan dalam hati.

"Anda berkeringat," ujar Sebastian seraya mengeluarkan selembar tisu dari saku jasnya. Tisu itu akan menyerap keringat di kening Ciel kalau saja bocah 12 tahun itu tidak menepisnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu."

"Baiklah. Saya akan membantu menghilangkan ketakutan Anda terhadap masa lalu sehingga Anda tak perlu bermimpi buruk tentang itu lagi."

Ciel menggeleng. "Tidak, Sebastian. Mimpi kali ini lebih buruk dari mimpi-mimpiku tentang kematian Dad dan Mom."

"Apakah itu, _Young Master_?"

"Aku tidak ingin membaginya denganmu. Tetaplah di sampingku sampai aku benar-benar terlelap dan jangan matikan lilin-lilinnya selama kau masih di sini, ini perintah."

Pelayan dengan jas hitam kelam itu membungkuk sambil menyimpan telapak tangan kanannya di dada, membentuk sikap hormat.

"_Yes, My Lord_."

* * *

Dia sudah terlanjur melakukan kontrak dengan iblis itu. Ia takkan pernah mampu melepaskan diri. Ini adalah perjanjian mutlak. Tak bisa diganggu gugat. Setakut apapun ia ketika dihadapkan dengan banyak kematian, ia takkan bisa melarikan diri—bahkan jika ia pergi ke lembah neraka, tempat sang iblis tinggal di sana.

Ciel takkan mati sampai semuanya selesai. Ia akan tetap hidup sebelum menemukan siapa pembunuh orang tuanya, sampai para pembunuh itu meregang nyawa di tangan iblisnya—Sebastian Michaelis. Dan setelah semua itu terjadi, maka ia akan…

"Hari ini sarapan Anda adalah daging segar yang baru dimasak dengan tambahan berbagai bumbu di dalamnya. Selamat menikmati, _Young Master_."

Ciel memandang hidangan yang terlihat menggiurkan itu tanpa ekspresi. Entah kenapa ia tidak bernafsu untuk menikmati rutinitas paginya; sarapan. Laki-laki itu menghela napas panjang.

"Makanan apa yang kausuka, Sebastian?"

Sang pelayan terdiam sejenak. Tak lama setelah itu, bibir tipisnya membentuk sebuah seringai. "Tentu saja, Anda."

Sesuai perjanjian, apabila pembunuh kedua orang tuanya sudah dibunuh oleh Sebastian, maka Ciel akan menjadi santapan pelayan itu setelahnya. Harus diingat bahwa selama apapun iblis menetap bersama manusia yang memilikinya, ia tetaplah iblis yang tak memiliki perasaan. Hati Sebastian kosong, sekosong kehidupan Ciel ketika ditinggal mati Dad dan Mom-nya.

Ciel Phantomhive tidak dikejar oleh kematian, justru kematian yang ia kejar. Ia mengerahkan seluruh napasnya pada sosok dengan jas hitam itu. Ia tak perlu takut bagaimana ia akan hidup ke depannya, karena kematian dengan setia selalu berada di sampingnya. Selamanya.

"Sebastian, jangan pernah berani meninggalkanku sebelum semua ini selesai. Kau pasti sangat tergiur untuk memakanku, kan? Maka dari itu, kuperintahkan kau untuk tidak berbohong, tidak meninggalkanku, dan menuruti apapun yang kumau."

"_At this moment, my body and soul, to the last hair, belong to my young master—you. Even if I am your knight, after all_. Tentu saja, seorang iblis tak pernah mengingkari janjinya."

Ciel menggenggam garpu dan sendok dengan gemetar. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu ketakutan. Ia berharap tak pernah menemukan siapa pembunuh orang tuanya. Ciel Phantomhive takut mati. Ia takut kematian memisahkan dirinya dengan pria itu… dengan iblisnya yang entah bagaimana bisa tak mampu terusik dalam singgasana hatinya—Sebastian Michaelis.

_'Aku mencintainya_. _Tak peduli apapun itu, bahkan jika ia hendak memakan jiwaku setelah ini. Maafkan aku, Dad, Mom. Sekalipun pembalasan dendamku terpenuhi suatu hari nanti, aku masihlah putra kalian yang kesepian—terlebih jika di sampingku tak ada Sebastian.'_

ooO **Owari** Ooo

15th of October 2013


End file.
